Beauty From Pain
by Hannah0707
Summary: This will be a sequel that will act as a prequel at times for Accidentally in Love by abbie1212. If you haven't already read that Bella has left Edward for Carlisle and Edward found out right after he was willing to die for her. Now he is hurt and looking for an escape. A Edward x Jane fanfic. Enjoy and read and above all review!
1. Chapter 1: Me, Myself, and I - Edward

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or accidentally in love.

A/N: So if you guys hadn't already read Accidentally in Love by abbie1212, I'm gonna tell you know that you have to read it, if you don't want to I'll go ahead and fill you in, Bella and Carlisle are deeply in love and are thinking of marriage. Edward had just found out after he was going to kill himself for Bella. It starts right after New Moon. I am planning to do a sequel on the story that I suppose at times would act as a prequel as well. So please Enjoy and read and most of all review!

* * *

Chapter One - Me, Myself, and I

Edward

Storming out of the Volturi with a mixed feelings of depression, anger, and overall betrayal I run to the nearest backstreet I can and start punching the stone buildings leaving dents or missing stones each time my fist meets the wall. How could someone that I came to regard as not only a father, but a best friend and someone who I could easily seek refuge from betray me like this. But not only that but with the girl I came to love so much I would die for her?! And for what? Just to find out she wasn't really ever in love with me and I had been the only one blind to everything. Well that and also Esme, who I doubt knows anything.

I was hurt beyond belief and repair. I just needed something to get my mind off of... of everything.

Which was when some poor old soul stumbled in already drunk from the festival going on around the corner. "Hey there!" He said tipping over and spilling some beer, "Why- hic - why aren't you at the party!" He asked with a smug smile on his face. This was no time for celebration. Which was when I sped over to him and without realizing and sunk my teeth as deep into his neck as I possibly could.

By the time I finally finished draining him of all of his deliciously drunk blood his head was detached and my eyes were purely read, even with the colored contacts. As I wiped some blood off my mouth I jumped at a small steady voice, "Pity," she said staring at me with that expressionless face that she always seemed to have whenever anyone was around. It would always make me wonder what her smile would be like, creepy or beautiful?

"What you don't like it," I sneered towards her knowing full and well that she didn't give a damn about human life. I knew how the Volturi worked, they view humans as unnecessary and didn't care if they died off or not. The only thing they cared about was keeping our kind a secret so that we could secretly thrive in the shadows.

"No thats not it," She replied in quite the monotone voice, "Its just that he could have made a fine addition to the family." Her eyes flickered up to me from the mangled body on the ground and added rather smugly, "Don't you think?"

Now my rage was increasing with every second she had stared at me with those blood red eyes. I wanted to hurt her, to cause _her_ pain. But I acted without thinking because as soon as I sped up to her she mumbled those famous words that put fear into anyone and everyone.

"Pain."

I stumbled to the ground in excruciating pain grabbing my head as it felt like a thousand knifes were stabbing through it. "St-stop!" I managed to scream out just barely as I caught a peek of her face. She was smiling.

It was really something anyone could expect from her, especially when she was causing pain upon someone else, something she loved to do. It was creepy and sent chills down the spin that felt as though it was cracking into a thousand pieces. It lasted a couple more minutes before she finally let up, inclining her head upward and looking down at me satisfied with herself.

"Let that be a lesson," she said in that monotone voice that I hated so much, "Your acting irrational. I have been assigned to you to make sure you don't spill anything you weren't suppose to."

Just great, wonderful! I am now going to have a permanent Volturi on my ass wherever I went and it wasn't even a fun one. I would have preferred anyone other than her, even Aro. Who was nuts in everything and enjoyed viewing the pain and drama others had. But while now I think about it maybe Jane would not be so bad, she wouldn't be poking at my wound every minute of every second.

But I wasn't going to let her know that, "I don't need a babysitter," I mumbled as I got up a brushed off the dirt that was now all over my jeans.

Except she didn't say a word, all she did was walk away and silently told me to come. Naturally I left in fear she would use other ways of getting me to listen.


	2. Chapter 2: Right, until I die - Jane

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Accidentally in Love.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Right, until I die

Jane

As I guided him gracefully through the backstreets of lovely Italy I glanced back every now and then to make sure he was still following my every move. The last thing I needed was a rogue vampire on my hands exposing our secret to nearly every person in sight. I rolled my eyes as his head hung low on his broad shoulders, honestly how much of a newborn could he be? It was as though he was starting over with his life. But I suppose that would be because he just had his heart shattered and tossed into a fire.

I smiled briefly at the thought, ashes made from a torn heart, sounded absolutely enlightening. Certainly something to discuss with the volturi later, a different form of _torture._ The thought sent chills down my spine, pain, it was my entire existence.

A building straight ahead of us appeared through our walk, it was almost castle like, but had a hint of Greek architecture. I gave a small smile as I approached the doors but frowned when I had to stop right outside of them as the young(ish) Edward stopped right at the foot of the stairs.

"Come," I said blandly and inclined my head silently telling him to continue to follow me.

"No," he mumbled as he stumbled to his knees and cupped his head in his hands.

Why was it now that he was acting so childish? "Aren't you 104 years old, suck it up and stop being so pathetic." I snapped at him sharply before turning and motioning for a skittish young woman, one of our many vampire servants, to open the door quickly for me. I turned around in the doorway just about to walk into the building, which happened to be my and my twins home, "If your going to stay there we will chain you there, so choose carefully. Either come in free to go around as you want or be our prisoner. I am fine with either one."

I suppose with this I was persuasive enough as he slowly stepped up the steps, acting as though each step was slowly killing him, but nonetheless still coming.

I walked in and motioned for another one of the servants to take my cloak revealing my small, petite and delicate body to Edward. I glance over the button up red blouse I was wearing with black tight jeans, which for some reason was quite in these days, to make sure that there were no wrinkles or stains.

From over near the door I heard a laugh being muffled, "Do you have something to say?" I asked yet again blandly but to the point.

He shook his head no with a childlike grin on his face along with the pain and agony that has been plastered onto it ever since his little stop at the volturi. "It's just, your not petite, trust me I would know. And who knew you would be so worried to keep up with appearances even here." He pointed out to my home.

I had forgotten about to his ability to read minds, note to self: make sure to teach him a lesson about reading me.

Which judging my his current face turning from mockery to fear for himself he had read what I had just thought about and above all saw what I was going to do to him as I imagined it crystal clear in my mind. Its a shame though, tearing him limb from limb over and over would have been fun.

I give him a malicious smile.

"So if you don't mind me asking?" He said making sure I turned around to make eye contact, "Whats the deal with all the servants?"

I yet again gave him another malicious smile in which he wasn't expecting at all.

"They are prisoners here, they had acted up in their time as a vampire, but not to the point to be killed. Aro had noticed how much fear they had seeing Alec and I. Knowing of our abilities of course. So they were placed in this home listening to every word we uttered, even if it was something preposterous."

He stared at me and then back to them and gave a smug smile as he showed a small hint of a laugh.

So I decided to add, "Oh yeah and we cut off all their tongues," as I was walking away from him, which at the very least got him to shut up.

* * *

A/N: So I am going to leave it here for now to get Edwards perspective about the new situation he is in. I hope you all enjoyed the characteristics I gave Jane, she didn't exactly have a personality in the movies. Finally please make sure to review! Tell me how you feel about Jane and the story so far and what you guys might like seeing!


	3. Chapter 3: Faded - Edward

Disclaimer: Still, don't own twilight or Accidentally in Love.

A/N: So there is going to be a small time skip, nothing big, its just gonna be a week. I decided I wanted Edward to be more familiar with his surroundings and routine. So please don't hold yourselves back, read, enjoy, and most of all review! ;)

* * *

Chapter 3 - Faded

Edward

I lay in the bedroom that Jane and her brother were ever so kind to give me staring at the ceiling. Honestly I couldn't tell if they were trying to help me or torture me with the dull lighting, without anything to do other than think about Bella. The one girl who I had thought I was destined to be with for life getting torn away from me by the one person I thought was going to be my best friend for life.

Tears just seconds away from falling caused me to shoot up to my feet and grab the nearest thing to me and thrust it across the room. Sadly for me it had been one of the vases that Jane took so much pride in. Boy was I going to get a very nice painful experience from my dear friend later tonight.

I sharply turned when I heard the slight creak of the wooden door, speak of the devil, it was Jane.

She glanced over to the vase laying on the ground in about fifty different pieces and all I could do when she looked at me was give her a smug smirk and shrug. I loved to upset her, to break things she loved, maybe then she would get just a little insight as to how much pain I was feeling. Even if it was only a little.

"Acting out again aren't we?" She asked firmly raising an eyebrow.

"What can I say? I'm quite irrational." I replied back as though it was something I naturally couldn't help, even if we both knew that I could.

"The Volturi want to see you."

I stood there dumbfounded. Would I finally be granted my wish to die?

I laughed at the thought, it was a clear no. My gifts were to precious for them to just throw away like that. They wanted to try and persuade me into joining them and once I caught onto a bit of what was going through Jane's head my assumptions were put to rest.

"Whatever," I muttered. It's not as though it mattered anymore if I worked for them or not. Carlisle wasn't there for me to have a reason not to. If anything he was now the one reason for me _to_ work for them.

After about ten minutes of carefully maneuvering through backstreets and shaded areas due to how sunny it was today we finally made it to the steps of the Volturi. I smirked as we walked in and several people began to stare. Poor souls, they don't even have a clue on what actually goes on underneath them. But they had known that whoever walked into this particular building sometimes did not make it back out and that was more than enough of a reason for them to suspect something was going on. And even though that was more than enough to kill them all the Volturi couldn't, a mass murder would risk exposing all of us.

"Ah! Edward!" I heard a low but yet oddly high pitch voice ring as I finally realized we were in the main hall. Glancing up slightly I found that the voice was Aro, no real surprise there, he was approaching me with his arms wide open.

"It is so lovely to see you again."

I tried to avoid his creepy blood and yet hazel eyes, the color made me on edge about nearly everything he does. But nothing could make me more angrier than his cheerful personality to everything that provided a source of entertainment.

"He refuses to talk," Jane replied swiftly after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Well thats a shame, I suppose he will just have to listen then." Aro claimed as he gave out one loud clap and returned to the main seat in the Volturis magic three.

Unsatisfied with Aro's response towards my muted manor, Jane rebuked, "No, he should reply when spoken to, it is disres-"

Aro cut her off and with a stern stare replied surprisingly calmly, "Jane, I said _I_ suppose. Not you."

I smirked when that seemed to shut the princess up. She stood there looking like she had just gotten her puppy taken away from her, it was rather satisfying to see someone have a collar on the girl.

"We need to have answers from him," Caius mumbled.

"I don't need any such thing from him now, all we are here to do is discuss one very important matter and that is whether or not Edward will join us now that his girl has left him and his best friend took her."

Anger built up in me, he knew exactly what to hit to get the response he wanted. It took practically everything I could to keep myself in line and my mouth shut.

But clearly Aro did not actually mean what he said about not needing an answer today, now, because he stared at me with a questioning face. He looked rather fascinated on my answer.

I gave them a smug smirk, "Why would that make me want to join you?"

"Well because now, young Edward, you have nothing... Unless you are planning to go back to your so called _family_." He said returning my exact smirk back to me.

He had a point, I have nothing. No family, no friends, no... girl. Everything I have ever known in my time of being a vampire had been taken from me in one day by two people who clearly did not care about me as much as I did them.

My fist was clenching by my side as I thought about what all they had done to me and how long they could have been hiding their relationship from me, from Esme.

After only a couple more seconds my choice had been decided.


	4. Chapter 4: The Joke was on Me - Jane

Chapter 4 - The Joke Was on Me

Jane

I stared wide eyed towards Edward as he uttered one single word that sent the entire Volturi into complete silence, even more than normal.

"Okay."

I glanced towards Aro, trying to remain straight faced, he looked in awe and disbelief towards Edward. He began to open his mouth but quickly closed it afterwards. He looked as though he was trying to remain focused, centering his thoughts around something.

"I'm not starting a joke." I heard Edward mumble towards him with a small smirk tugging at his lips. He was staring at Aro, and yet he wasn't. He looked as though he was looking through Aro, like he was looking at nothing.

"I would appreciate it," Aro started, his tone low and firm, "if you would kindly try your best to stay out of my head."

Edward looked away and laughed, but quickly stopped as Alec took a step forward, a murderous stare trained straight on him. Shaking his head, Edward replied, "Of course." Giving a small bow as though he was listening to a command from a king.

I smirked at the sight, it was quite on point. He was indeed bowing to a king, Aro held the most power in our vampire world and was only increasing his power by adding more unique additions to his coven. It was one of the many things I came to respect of him, he was like my second father... no first father. The other _man_ did not deserve the title.

"The boy is just clearing up a misunderstanding." Marcus slowly breaths out as though it is his last. But to my knowledge he's always been like that, well at least ever since his mate died.

Aro just inclines his head, he didn't seem quite irritated or unhappy, but he also did not seemed happy or pleased. He just sat here, as though he was trying to process the entire situation before uttering another word. It wasn't common, witnessing a moment where Aro was speechless. Could it be shock? He is finally getting one of the many, many wishes he ever desired. Now all that was really left was Alice?

Edward shot his head abruptly towards me, his look was of pure disgust and worry. He read my mind. Even after I told him not to. Every bone in my body was now telling me to inflict the worse possible pain I could. But I suppose he read that to because he ducked his head down and looked at his feet. Which I can't say helped his case, it only made me want to inflict it more.

"ane- Jane!" I heard in the distance.

A rather unhappy Caius was screaming at me as I snapped my head in his direction, away from Edward. "Yes," I murmured, staring at him as if I hadn't missed a word.

"Is there a problem?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Caius was my least favorite from the powerful three. He was too cocky and self absorbed. Nothing he actually said mattered in decision making, but nonetheless, he still thought it did. It was one of the many illusions Aro and Marcus gave to make it seem as if he still mattered. He was really only there because he was one of the oldest vampires known to still be alive.

"No," I murmured again and then everything fell silent.

I was growing impatient. How long was this going to take? Certainly not all day, not for something that could be easily answered with a 'Great!' from Aro's mouth.

Just as I was going to speak up about needing to excuse myself for a situation I made up in my head, Aro stood. All eyes drew carefully on him as he strided down the stairs and towards Edward, a sparkle in his eye. His hands were slowly brought up as he approached Edward, a grin on his face, "Finally!" He murmured, cupping Edwards face in his hands before giving him a giant hug.

Edward made no attempt to show any affection left. Instead he continued to look down at the ground. I assume he felt it would be better to imagine that it was Carlisle's arms being wrapped around him, congratulating him about his successful marriage with Bella. It would most likely be sometime in the future, maybe a couple of years, or decades, maybe even centuries.

They would all meet back up in that pathetic little town they called home and pretend as though Bella hadn't aged at all, that her family wasn't all dead and that she was still that small frail teenager that stumbled upon their secret.

A tear rolled down Edwards cheek and I grinned at the sight. Maybe I wouldn't need to inflict any of my powers of pain, all I would need to do to make him regret stepping into my head would be to just think of different scenario's of him and Bella. Living together, happily ever after. With all their friends that they call family.

Another tear rolled down his cheek.

All of a sudden I was filled with guilt, I was finally noticing the pain I was inflicting. It wasn't physical, it was mental. And for some reason it left me with guilt. For some reason I didn't want to see him hurt like that, I didn't want to see him crying.

I shook my head, it has to be because I've never been given the pleasure of inflicting pain mentally. There was nothing special about Edward, he was only unique. He was only a boy who had the power of reading minds from a distance. Something Aro envied.

He was nothing special.


	5. Chapter 5:Your Shredding my Heart-Edward

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

A/N: **Warning:** I'm not sure if this is truly needed, but for those that can't handle any type of violence at all I would advise not reading this chapter. Although it is not that bad at all.

Just thought I would throw that out there real quickly before I moved on.

Now please, read, enjoy, and most of all review.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Your Shredding my Heart

Edward

I stand there, paralyzed with grief. I wanted so desperately to get out of her head, but the scene was compelling me, it was all I wanted. And yet I would never be able to have it. Slowly, I turn to eye Jane, a grin danced along her lips, her eyes were sparkling with curiosity. I had to clench my fist to keep all of my emotions in tact. I will _not_ give into her antics.

"Edward." I heard a gentle, yet equally harsh voice calling me. I snapped my head over towards the man who was calling me, Aro, who had already returned to his thrown, his face as usual looked more than amused with the scene. "I hope you are willing to comply with us." He uttered, lifting his arms slightly, glancing towards Marcus and Caius.

"Of course," I replied, wincing slightly at the sudden betrayal I felt.

"Wonderful," he exclaimed, clasping his hands together and then inclining his head to Jane. Fear ran down my spine as her blood red eyes flickered towards me.

"Come." She uttered and left the room.

I stood for a second, slightly confused before my feet finally responded to the command. I followed her down a long, narrow hallway, compared to the entrance hallway this one seemed especially dull. The only source of lighting was from candle sticks and the walls and floor were made of concrete, molding slightly at were the walls met the ceiling. There were several puddles in our path, I would assume they were from what sounded like a river flowing above us.

"Well isn't this just cozy," I muttered to myself.

Jane stopped in her tracks, snapping her head around to face me, I jumped slightly at the abrupt halt.

"How so?" She asked with no hint of emotion, her voice was steady and reverted back to a monotone sound.

A smirk tugged gently at my lips, "Haven't you noticed?" I asked, glancing around the gothic styled hallway, "This is what every vampire movie this world has come to make resembles."

She laughed slightly at the small realization, "You don't honestly think humans make those, do you?"

Her comment left me speechless as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. So it was vampires who were creating the entire vampire stereotype.

"They did it to draw attention away from our true tendencies." She murmured, as though she was the one with the power to read minds.

It was smart, nonetheless, making it seem as though we sleep and in coffins, then there was not being able to walk in the sunlight, along with not being able to be in the presence of a cross, come in contact of holy water, or be near garlic. It was genius! No human, with these types of ordeals for a vampire, would believe that any one of us were actual vampires.

"We're here," I quickly heard her mumble as we came to a halt at a rather large metal door. It didn't fit with it's surroundings at all, it seemed far too modern for the hallways taste.

"What is here?" I asked glancing towards the door.

"The initiation process."

I looked at her slightly confused before the door blew open and a young man stood in front of us, a firm smirk playing across his face as he glanced towards Jane and then to me. His gaze made me unsteady, more so than Jane's or even Aro's. Something about the way he stood made it seem as though he was ready to prance up at me and rip my limbs off one by one, saving my head for last. He began to steadily walk towards me, it took everything I had to not take a step back from him.

He gave off a small humming noise, it sounded like an old hymn as he grasped my arm tightly in his hand, causing me to wince slightly in pain. He dragged me into the room and before blowing the door closed with a slight flick of his wrist, gave Jane a smug look, his eyes seeming unsettling darker. She returned the look with a satisfied look, the only look she would give if an extreme amount of pain was about to be inflicted. My eyes widened in fear as I began to fight back, flailing my legs and pulling as hard as I could from his surprisingly strong grip.

"Shh, we're only going to have a little fun." He claimed, he had a very thick Russian accent as I glanced up to find a wicked grin.

He quickly was able to slam me into a metal table, locking me into it with metal restraints that were clearly made to keep vampires in it. He towered over me as he finished, I had to tilt my head upward just to see him. He took his rough hands and cupped my face, his thoughts were scattered, I couldn't tell what was about to happen. But I could tell that with the look that was plastered on his face that it was going to be something terrible.

I tried kicking my leg in frustration, but found myself unable to as it was strapped in at my thigh and my ankle. I gave out a small groan as a shock of pain was sent up my spine. I glanced over at him unsteadily, wondering what exactly had just been injected in me.

"Oh don't worry, my friend." He murmured quietly, "It was only werewolf blood."

My eyes widened, werewolf blood was specifically designed by nature to be lethal to vampires. The realization caused me to gerk my body, but the restraints held me in too well as I heard a couple bones in my body crack, only to heal themselves after a couple of minutes.

"Oh, oh, oh, that won't work my friend." He began, bringing a sharp object into sight. "This is only to build up your tolerance, make you unafraid of pain. Soon, my friend, you will also be able to inflict pain without this so called guilt you and your friends seem to have."

His deep voice sent chills down me, by now I was more than positive that I was drenched in the scent of fear. This room was a torture chamber, and I had just been sent to hell. Before striking me in the stomach he gave slow, deep, and dark laughter. Then he brought the object high and far behind him and then with full force and speed met it with my body. I screamed in agonizing pain as he continued the small act over and over.

After a couple minutes he finally rested and continued to explain why exactly the simple act was generating so much pain.

"You see normally, my friend, this type of pain would only seem like a pinch." He claimed, pinching my arm to show what the pain would seem like. "But, with the werewolf venom in you, your vampire venom is disintegrating." My eyes widened in fear, if the venom was slowly disappearing it meant that I was in fact dying.

He gave a low laugh, "Don't worry, my friend, the amount injected will only last for a short hour. Its harmless." He exclaimed laughing heartily. "You'll regenerate that special fluid in no time after that."

I gave a long sigh through my nose, that meant an hour of torture.

He gave a light smack to my cheek, "Don't be fooled. That sigh of relief will be something you'll regret later."

I blinked a couple times confused, "What do you mean?" I asked, panting as I forced out the few words.

"Well only thirty minutes after that hour is up, and we're sure you've regenerated your own special venom, we inject more." A sickening grin formed along his lips and my stomach turned.

What the hell did I just sign up for?

* * *

A/N 2: If you guys are wondering why I went for a Russian accent instead of something else, I honestly don't know. I just love the sound of it I guess.


End file.
